User talk:The shy platypi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Admiral Warsilver/Extreme Oppertunities page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Admiral Warsilver (talk) 02:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will be sure of that. Thanks.The shy platypi (talk) 02:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of Course You are very welcome on the River Monsters Wiki, but I warn you it's tiny and desperate for editors so you would be more than welcome. It is indeed very hard to find. The only way I know how to get to it is to look on my profile page, find my favorite wiki's and click River Monsters Wiki. You are welcome to join and will be the second ever person to join it. Sincerely, Admiral Warsilver Arica Monster Fantastic! I love what you did! It was fantastic. I expect great things from you (:. Your edit was amazing; one of the most satisfying edits I've seen in months. Australopithecusman (talk) 22:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if it looks like I'm covering up your work because I'm not. I'm just adding headings to the cool galleries you add. Admiral Warsilver No problem at all!The shy platypi (talk) 21:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the Fearsome Critters thing, I didn't know that it refered to lumberjack sightings. My apologies, Admiral Warsilver When I adopted the wiki... After Giraffeman (CRYPTIDS) created this wiki, a new account was also created in that month too, but the second account to edit in this wiki is GTAIVish in September by creating African peacocks article, in the same day Sillyghostfreak99 also joined and create Giant bats article. After Giraffeman (CRYPTIDS) abandoned the wiki, there were no admins or bureaucrats running the wiki. Australopithecusman adopted the wiki on March 19, 2012, becoming the wiki's first administer or bureaucrat other than Giraffeman. All original admins or bureaucrats since, including TheGhostMan, Afif Brika, Admiral Warsilver, DeinonychusDinosaur999, Pizza, Somarinoa and Tankburger1235 were appointed by Australopithecusman, making him the unoffical founder of the modern version. Australopithecusman also added the first achievements, non-default templates, comments, logo/background (wordmark) and modernization. After his edits decreased, he gave his rights to Afif Brika, who currently opperate the wiki along with Pizza and Somarinoa. New accounts continue to be created and join on this wiki. The Mainpage, Background, Wordmark, Achievements, Logo and the majority of images on pages at the time were added by me. Before I came, the wiki looked almost exactly like velociraptor wiki , an abandoned wiki I use to make templates, sort of like a nuclear testing site where I build/test all the templates I create, mostly for this wiki. The majority of the non-default templates, such as the infobox cryptid and most others I created around 2012 "the alledged end of the world" for a couple of months or weeks; knowing the mayan calendar was a circle/cycle and technically has no end, this wasn't much of a suprise I guess. The boxes on the profiles were discussed by Pizza after I gave him rights (I gave all admins there rights except for giraffeman and myself; I owe wikia staff Brandon Rhea for that, however he had no knowledge on how to construct templates and found the code immensely complex. Afif and I made that, aswell as the comments. Australopithecusman (talk) 03:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- I will answer your question on australo talk page :D 1. yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllMessages ''', this page is for edit all messages, if you still confused, go to here http://cryptidz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllMessages&filter=modified, and you will find what you need!! 2. '''yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS , this is page to customize your wiki using css, for example go to here http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS 3. view australopithecusman source code, click edit profile (but dont edit anything), click source, you will find what you need. 4.yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stub , sorry for late answer, i rarely access the wiki this month, hope its helpful, thanks!!! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) also access yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard, and learn everything!!! , By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Fav Cryptids May i ask you, what is your favorite cryptid?, i need this to customize your comment box, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC)